Super Smash bros: behind the scenes II
by fusion07
Summary: All chapters are now added...5 chapters total! SSB: Behind the scenes has more action and suspense than the first episode! Please do review this story if it is good!
1. Chapter 1

**Super Smash Bros.: Behind the scenes II**

In the previous episode, Barney had turned into a horrible monster and now he wanted revenge against all humanity and all Nintendo characters.

"ROAR!" roared Barney.

"Mary, Mother of God!" The 4 of them shouted and screamed!

"It's-a Barney-a!" Mario ate his ultra mushroom to fight the terrible dark purple, hairy monster!

"You mushroom fool! And all of you foolish characters! Nintendo will DIE in my hands!" Barney smashed Mario with his gigantic foot.

"Oh…mamamia!" Mario fainted and recieved 400 percent damage. He went flying away after Barney smacked him with his hairy tail.

"Hee yah!" Link tries to cut Barney into pieces using his Master Sword, but it was useless!

"Take that fairy boy!" Barney punches Link and Link went flying into a building.

"Ee yah A!" Kirby does his slashing move. Barney crashed into a nearby tree, but he only was damaged a little bit.

"I WILL SWALLOW YOU ALL!" Barney roared and sucked Kirby and Fox into his mouth!

"AAAAA!" Fox and Kirby shouted and paniced as they were sucked into Barney's mouth!

"Now I shall attack the rest…including the stadium people!" Barney smashes buildings after buildings as he approaches the SSB Stadium.

Meanwhile Kirby and Fox were inside Barney's body…

"Oh man! It stinks in here…I can't stand this! There are dead animals and insects in here!" Kirby tries to destroy Barney's enormous stomach.

"Well…we'll have to find a way now." said Fox as he walks around to have a look see around the dark, smelly place.

"Hey, I heard something outside!" Kirby hears police car sirens and tanks shooting Barney. BOOM! BANG! BING! BAM! Tanks, helicopters, and battle planes shoots and bombs Barney, but all were useless!

"Ha ha ha ha! Nothing can destroy me!" Barney smashes the tanks and throws away the planes and helicopters.

"Halt! Or I will shoot!" said a police man. Barney kicks him away and he crashed into the hospital!

Tanks, helicopters, and planes keep fighting Barney, but one by one they became twisted metal junks!

Meanwhile…

"Hey, is that Mickey Mouse from Disney? Why the hell is he doing here?" Kirby walks towards Mickey Mouse and saw him crying.

"Well…it sure is Mickey!" Fox went with Kirby.

"Mickey Mouse? Why are you in here?" Kirby asked the dirty mouse.

"I got swallowed by the purple monster, Barney, when I was dating with my girlfriend, Minnie!" explained Mickey.

"So that's why there are so many dead mices in here!" Fox looks around and sees dead mices, cockroaches, and other disgusting stuff!

"Hey, there's another guy from Disney! Over there!" Kirby sees some characters from Bugs Life story. They were all chew up, so they all died.

"Mickey, what stuff is Barney afraid of?" Kirby asked Mickey for help.

"I believe he hates a type of marshmallow called Lemon-tea." replied Mickey, "I didn't have that so…I was stuck in here…if only I have it…" Mickey begins to sob again. Barney's weakness is revealed and Kirby will be our world's last hope, because he has many types of marshmallows inside him!

To be continued...


	2. Last hope of all

**Chapter 2: The last hope of all!**

**Notice: In this chapter, in fact in this story, Ganondorf is Captain Falcon's twin brother. I don't own these characters…only the plot!**

Nintendo cities were one by one being brutally destroyed by the abnormal, hairy monster Barney! Jet planes, battle tanks, warships, helicopters, and other things constantly try to defeat this horrible monster, but those that try become twisted metals and shattered all over the city grounds. Now the SSB stadium people and creatures that were practicing for their fight face a deadly event…if there were no hero to save them, they will all perish and SSB itself will be gone! All Nintendo creatures' fate depends on 2 characters…Kirby and Fox, as well as with the help of their imprisoned friend in Barney's dark, horrible body. The story continues!

"Alright…but how am I suppose to get those marshmallows?" Kirby asked Fox.

"Well (sigh)…I think there really isn't a way…its way down your intestine (guts)." While Fox answered Kirby…he saw a guy in dirty white clothes sitting in a dark corner. Who could it be?

Outside of Barney (the real world),

BOOM! BANG! BAM! Tanks shot their canons at Barney…but no use.

"RAHAHAHA…Foolishness won't help you foolish Nintendo people…IS THAT ALL YOU PEOPLE HAVE…RAHAHAHA…just little metal cars and useless weaponry…BWAHAHAHA!" Barney continues destroying the 6th city.

"Ah…eh…I won't die just yet!" Link was badly bruised from crashing into the building but he awoke with rage! "I WILL NOT FAIL HYRULE AND ZELDA!" Link jumps high into the smoky air and pulls out his ultimate Master Sword…ready to fight Barney.

"AR! Why you piece of shit! You think that's funny, boy? YOU DIE NOW!" Barney roared with anger because his head was scraped by the sword and some blood came out.

"The Master Sword has power to defeat you!" Link continues to fight with the horrible monster. Suddenly Ganondorf appeared and shot his powerful purple energy ball to Barney. "Why…I don't understand!"

"I came for revenge…he killed my twin brother, Captain Falcon last time…I WILL KILL HIM…ARRR!" Ganondorf attacked Barney with anger.

"RAH!" Barney jumps up into the sky and went crashing down…that caused a 9.8 earthquake! BAM! The 6th city was destroyed! All buildings, people (including Ganondorf and Link), and weaponry were all smashed into pieces and became ash and dust. Although Link and Ganondorf died, their spirits remain and will continue to use their forces to help the 2 (Fox and Kirby). For the first time ever…Ganondorf and Link were allies.

"Oh…where am-a I-a?" Mario was still in the 1st city where he was thrown into a department. "Hoohoo!" Mario ate his syrup and recovered some energy and HP. He was ready to help Fox and Kirby too…but he didn't know where they were and what had happened recently.

At the SSB stadium,

A sudden news report on TV shocked everyone at the stadium.

"OMG…The dark dinosaur is still attacking and is moving towards our city…AH!" A big blast blasted away the news reporter and the news ended. Everyone who was at the stadium froze and began to panic.

"Everyone stay where they are!" The security tries to stop the panicking people and creatures. "Just calm down…we don't wish for further troubles!" The SSB stadium headquarters sounded the emergency alarm to tell people what to do in their situation.

* * *

SSB II cost me a lot of time and energy…so if you like this story…PLEASE DO REVIEW IT! 


	3. The struggle and mission

**Chapter 3: The struggle and the mission**

Inside Barney's body,

"Hey it's Dr. Egad! We have hope now!" Fox ran with joy to the professor.

"Hello there (sigh)…yeah I was also swallowed by Barney when I was trying out my new jet…just got hurt a little." Egad explains himself to Kirby and Fox.

"Ok…umm…do you have any type of shrinking device?" Kirby has a plan.

"Oh…you guys are lucky…I brought my Alpha De-zoom®." Egad pulls out his fancy, pocket-sized device.

"Jackpot…now I can get into Kirby's body and get the Lemon-tea mellow…I know what Kirby's plan is now!" Fox was now beginning to feel happy until he heard what Egad said.

"Guys…I have to give a warning…umm…there is a limit of time you can remain small without any side effects. 2 hours until you will remain small forever…NO CURES! Are you ready to use this and face the risk?" Egad warned Fox and Kirby.

Fox was quiet for a while…he was scared, but he felt that if he didn't accept the risk…he will be saving himself instead of millions of people and creatures.

"Fox…can you? Think about it Fox." Kirby was also feeling bad for Fox.

"I (voice of pain)…I…WILL…I'm going…I'm going to save those innocent souls!" Fox said his words boldly.

"OK…then…I will begin. Are you ready Fox?" Egad made final confirmations.

"Yes…hell yeah!" Fox's wits returned. Egad push the execute button and…VOOM! Fox was microscopic now!

"Alright…I'm going to suck you into my mouth now." Kirby told Fox and he did.

Fox went flying into Kirby's body. He heard his father talking to him in his mind.

"Be brave son…even if you perish you will be greatly honored." James McCloud (Fox's father) comforted him.

"I will, father…I will." Fox reached Kirby's stomach after he spoke.

Read the previous comment.


	4. Mission begins

**Chapter 4: Mission begins**

"AAAAAA!" Fox fell down to the bottom of Kirby's stomach. It was quite mushy and soft and had an aroma of rotten marshmallows. "Phooey…it sure stinks in here! Well, at least it's better than Barney's stomach!" Fox begins looking around for marshmallows that has the lemon tea aroma and yellow colored. Suddenly…germ Goombas appear…they were cruel and powerful. Those nasty little stuffs were looking for some foreign target to attack on…well…they found Fox!

"ERHEHE...well, well, well, look at what we've got here…HEHEHE!" Germ Goomba 1 says to their gang.

"Wow…FER 3 LONG YEARS HAVE WE BEEN STARVIN'…we can't eat those nasty mallows that our home gives…now we've got some REAL food…HAHAHA!" Boss germ Goomba was happy.

"Look at those fury meat, mate…we sure got DA JACK POT this time, eh?" Germ Goomba 2 was talking to a friend.

"(saliva dripping) Yah…HEHEHE…I will take the tail…RAHAHA!" Germ Goomba 2's friend replied. The rest of the germs just chat to each other about the food in their eyes.

"Well gentlemen…EHEHEHE…we can begin eating now! BEGIN!" Boss germ Goomba announced to the rest.

"Huh? WTF are those? SHIT!" Fox has to fight…there's no escape…he was surrounded by hundreds of those Goombas!

"Rah!" One of the germs came from behind and chewed off some of Fox's tail skin.

"Ah! Damn this shit!" Fox shoots the germ with his ray gun. BING! It's gone that easily…but there are too much! "HIYAH!" Fox uses his fire jump thing…where fire blasts out from his ass. BOOM! It burned 30 germs and injured 15. The raging battle…biting, shooting, punching, kicking, and so on lasted for 1 hour and Fox was injured badly…with wounds all over his body, but now only 7 germ Goombas were left!

"Hey boss…what should we do now? Our gang is dying!" One of the surviving germ Goombas asked the boss.

"FINISH him! Finish what we started!" The boss got angry and ordered the remaining gangs to attack!

"Time to die now, fool!" Fox blasted threw the remaining germs! The boss has been injured seriously.

"Ah! Please show mercy…EHEHE…even if you kill me…there are other germs and viruses and perils waiting for you…AHAHA!" After the boss said this he died from his death wound.

"Great! Time to find the marshmallow now!" Fox continues the quest.

* * *

The next chapter will be the last. This story continues in SSB III! If I get lots of good reviews I might make the 3rd episode of this story. 


	5. The danger

**Chapter 5: The Dangers**

Kirby's stomach began to have some acid…that acid is burning!

"Ouch! What the heck is this?" Fox got burned on his feet. "Oh god…I have to get away from here! Ah!" But Fox couldn't…poor guy!

"Hey who's that fellow there…I think we should help him!" One of the big cell guys said to his friend.

"OK…he gonna die if we don't…come on…let's go!" They both went to rescue Fox…thanks to them Fox was able to continue his mission. The 2 cells took Fox into the intestine…where it's quite safe.

"Thank you two deeply…I owe you guys my life!" Fox said his words with great gratitude.

"No problem, dude! We like helping needy people." After they said it…they went away.

"Thank you and goodbye!" Fox continues his quest.

"Hey! I can't let you pass here!" The chief security cell told Fox that he can't allow unknown things into the blood vessel.

"I'm sorry sir…but I have to get the Lemon-tea marshmallow…do you know it, sir?" Fox asked and plead the security chief.

"No I can't let you pass no matter what! You can try fighting me…but it's useless…HA!" The chief still won't listen.

"I'm sorry sir…then I suppose we must fight!" Fox prepared for battle.

"HAHAHA…try it, you wimp!" Then they fought long and hard. Fox shoots the chief with his ray gun and blasted off part of the chief's right hand.

"RRRR…you will regret this!" The chief called out the security immune cells to fight Fox. They were using antibiotic weapons that have twice the power of Fox's ray gun.

"AAAAAA…please stop! I'm not a germ or virus…I swear…NO!" Fox was going to get busted! But suddenly an informing cell came and announced to the immune cells and the chief.

"Phew! Finally! OK guys…stop fighting him…I just took orders from the brain! Fox is an ally…since the intelligence got the information from the outside world. Cease fire!" The informing cell told them and they listened. Fox almost died! That was too close!

"Ok you can go from here." The chief recovered and allow Fox to pass.

"Oh fuck! I only have 40 minutes left!" Fox is running out of time!

To be continued…

* * *

If you guys want a SSB III…I need good reviews! No further comments. 


End file.
